Second Chances
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus heads to New Orleans with Elijah and Rebekah in tow. His siblings force him to come to New Orleans because of the way he has been acting since Caroline has died protecting the ones she loved. He thinks all hope is lost but there is a way to bring his Caroline back. He then meets a girl that looks exactly like Caroline. He wonders how that is possible.
1. Chapter 1

My newest fanfic.

Klaus heads to New Orleans with Elijah and Rebekah in tow. His siblings force him to come to New Orleans because of the way he has been acting since Caroline has died protecting the ones she loved. When he gets to New Orleans he sees a girl on campus, a girl that looks exactly like Caroline. How is that possible, he wonders?

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his family's private jet silently. He couldn't believe that his blonde angel was really gone. She was gone because she put her friends above herself. How was he supposed to live now, he wondered. How was he supposed to live without the only girl that understood him when no one else did or even tried to?

"Niklaus, please talk to us." Elijah pleaded as he sat down next to his brother.

"There is nothing to talk about 'LIjah. Just leave me be, please." Klaus said.

Elijah looked over at his little sister and she sighed sadly.

"What can we do?" Rebekah mouthed.

"I don't know this isn't healthy for him." Elijah mouthed back.

First Klaus lost his younger brother Kol, and now he lost the first woman he loved in one thousand years.

"I can still hear what you are saying." Klaus stated as he turned to face his siblings. "I'm fine." Klaus added.

"No you're not Nik. We want to help you, what can we do?" Rebekah asked pleadingly.

"There is nothing to do, sister. They are gone and they are not coming back." Klaus said as a jolt of pain went through him.

"Klaus you must try and move on." Elijah said.

"It isn't that easy brother. Maybe in one thousand years I'll finally find someone that would actually stay with me and put themselves in danger because of their ungrateful friends."

"You have us Nik. We're not going anywhere." Rebekah said as she sat opposite her grief stricken brother.

"I can't allow you to that. You have your own lives and I will not make you stay with me."

"You are not making us do anything Niklaus. We are here because we want to be." Elijah said trying to reassure Klaus. Sure they had their ups and downs through the centuries but at the end of the day they were still family, always and forever.

Klaus sighed and turned away from his siblings. He felt his eyes begin to water and he wiped away the unshed tears before his siblings could see him in such a vulnerable state.

"It's okay to cry Nik." Rebekah announced.

"No it isn't. I should not be crying because I do not feel and I do not care."

"Yes Nik you do feel and you do care which means that there is a part of you that is human."

"Do not say that." Klaus fired back angrily.

"Why not? It's the truth." Rebekah said unfazed by her brother's anger.

"She told me that." Klaus whispered.

"Who did?" Elijah asked.

"Caroline," Klaus breathed out.

Rebekah looked at her brother sadly. She never like the blonde vampire but her brother obviously did and now she was gone.

"We're almost here." Klaus said changing the subject. He looked down at the land before him and a small smile formed on his lips. He was finally going to see his protégé Marcel.

A couple of minutes later they landed. Klaus got out of his seat before his siblings could say anything and grabbed his duffel bag.

He hopped off of the plane and took in a deep breath. He hasn't been in New Orleans in over a century. The last time Klaus was here was when he was with Kol.

"The last time I was here, Kol was with me." Klaus said as he looked down at the floor.

Elijah and Rebekah looked at one another and said, "We miss him to."

"I should have saved him. I should have taken Caroline away from that one-pony town." Klaus said angrily.

"Klaus!" They heard a voice say from behind them.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah turned around and saw a tanned man looking at them with a warm smile.

"Marcel, how are you?" Klaus asked.

"I'm great, and you."

"There have been better days." Klaus said honestly.

Marcel nodded at Klaus and looked at the unfamiliar vampires that were standing next to Klaus.

"Oh right. Marcel these are my siblings Elijah and Rebekah." Klaus announced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Marcel said nicely. He looked at Rebekah with a lopsided grin and she looked at him annoyed.

"Likewise." Elijah said and Rebekah nodded.

"Where is Koly Bear?" Marcel asked as he turned back to Klaus.

Klaus looked down upset, "He's gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please accept my condolences." Marcel said as he put his hand behind his neck.

"Thank you," Klaus said.

"Shall we go?" Marcel asked.

"Yes," Elijah said before Klaus could say anything.

They followed Marcel to his Mercedes and they all hopped in.

"How is everything going around here?" Klaus asked when they were settled into the car.

"Everything is going perfectly. The other supernatural's are listening which is good."

"Very good!" Klaus said and patted Marcel on the back.

"Yep, I hope to live up to you protégé standards." Marcel said.

"I'm sure you have." Klaus said and grinned.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's 'protégé.'

Elijah looked at Rebekah and he had a small smile on his face. Rebekah didn't understand why Elijah was smiling so creepily so she took out her iPhone and texted him.

_Why are you smiling like a creepy old man? –R._

_I am smiling like a creepy old man because Klaus seems to be getting better. Look at him. He is actually smiling. –E._

_Do you think he will ever get over Caroline? –R._

_I hope so, -E._

_It's not fair, you know. –R._

_I know. –E._

"Are you guys done texting about me?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face as he turned to face his siblings.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked surprised.

"It's Klaus dear, he knows everything." Marcel said and smirked at the Originals.

"I wasn't talking to you." Rebekah replied.

"Oh, you're a feisty little thing aren't you?" Marcel asked flirtatiously.

"It's not happening." Rebekah said and looked out of the window.

Elijah and Klaus chuckled at Rebekah's and Marcel's bickering.

A while later they got to the French Quarter of New Orleans and to Klaus' mansion.

"We're here!" Marcel announced.

"No shit," Rebekah said.

"Bekah that is no way for a lady to speak while in the presence of a gentleman," Klaus said.

"Yes sister, listen to Niklaus." Elijah said.

"I have to get out of here. Way too much testosterone going around," Rebekah announced before she unlocked the door and left the men to themselves.

All three of the men chuckled at one another and got out of the car as well.

"I like your sister," Marcel said to Klaus.

"To bad she doesn't like you." Klaus said and shrugged before walking in front of Marcel and Elijah.

"Thank you," Elijah said to Marcel.

"For what?" Marcel asked confused.

"Making Klaus feel better. He lost Kol and he lost the girl he loved in a matter of 4 months and it's still painful for him." Elijah said with a sad sigh.

"I understand," Marcel said truthfully.

Klaus heard everything they were talking about but he pretended not to. He huffed and walked into his mansion. He hasn't been in his mansion for over a century and it seemed like Marcel took care of it while he was gone.

Klaus walked into the living room and soon after Elijah and Marcel followed. There were two girls sitting in the living room with books in their hands. Klaus looked at Marcel questioningly.

The two girls looked up at the two unfamiliar men in surprise and the older one right away shielded the younger one.

"It's okay Sophie. This is Klaus and his brother Elijah." Marcel said to the girl that was named Sophie.

"The Original Vampires?" Sophie asked surprised.

"Yes," Elijah said.

"No harm will come to you or the girl." Klaus said trying to reassure the worried girl named Sophie.

"Do you promise?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Klaus and Elijah said together.

"Okay, in that case my name is Sophie and this is my younger sister Davina."

"It is an honor to meet you." Elijah said and Klaus nodded.

"They are the most powerful witches." Marcel said to the Originals.

"Really?" Klaus asked.

"Yes sir," Davina said innocently.

"Do you know anything about bringing back the dead?" Klaus asked.

"Niklaus…" Elijah said.

"Yes we do, but it is hard." Sophie said interrupting Elijah.

"Do you think you could pull it off?" Klaus asked.

Sophie and Davina nodded. "Who is it that you want to bring back to life?" Sophie asked curiously.

"My brother Kol and a girl I love named Caroline." Klaus said.

"It can be arranged but only on the next full moon." Sophie said.

"That is a week away." Klaus said.

"Yes it is but we must rest up if we want to achieve bringing back both of your loved ones." Sophie said.

"What happened to the girl you love?" Davina asked.

"She died protecting her friends and I need her back." Klaus said desperately.

"Then you shall," Sophie said.

"Thank you," Klaus said.

"You are welcome Klaus." Sophie said.

Klaus was all jittery inside because there was actually going to be a chance to get back his little brother and the love of his life.

* * *

There you go! The first chapter.

SO some of the new characters from the spin off have been introduced: Marcel, Davina, Sophie, Camille will be introduced in the next chapter and she will look like Caroline.

Spoiler: Caroline will come back and so will Kol. I know its a big spoiler but oh well.

I hope you guys liked this first chapter and it would be wonderful if you told me what you think.

Please Review!

~Hana 3


	2. Note

Hey guys so a lot of you seem to be confused about how caroline and camille will look alike.

I am putting a little twist of my own on it. think of it as if they are long lost identical twins that find one another because of klaus.

sorry this isnt a chapter; i just wanted to clear it up for you guys.

i will hopefully update on friday.

Hoping you guys enjoy the klaroline scenes tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next update guys!

Let me answer a few questions though:

1. **Great beginning it sounds terrific i am just a little confused i am super happy Caroline and Kol are going to be returning and (hopefully that will be the beginning of Klaroline) Caroline will have a long lost twin sister in Camille who find each other because of Klaus my only confusion is where or if Klaus is going to be romantically involved with Camille because that might be weird and totally not help bring Caroline and Camille together and make them happy sisters lol i can't wait to read the next chapter **  
**Please Update Soon :)** Klaus will not be romantically involved with Camille. That would defeat the whole purpose of this being a klaroline fanfic. Klaus and Caroline will hopefully get together and i hope to give Camille a love interest. They will grow closer because they've been separated from one another for 18 years.

2. **but klaus will not interest in camille? Right?! Is klaroline story? **No, Klaus will not be interested in Camille and yes it is a klaroline fanfic.

3. o**r caroline comes back but different which means not in vampire **  
**but under another form **  
**what about this camille ? **if caroline is resurected , what about camille ? Caroline will come back as a vamp in her own form, care and cami are long lost twins in this fanfic.

On to the chapter now :)

* * *

After Klaus was finished speaking to the witches he went up to his bedroom. As he entered his bedroom he smiled to himself because he remembered all of the things he did while he was in New Orleans with Kol.

Klaus really wanted the week to pass by quickly because he wanted to see Kol and Caroline again. He wondered how they would react once they were once again alive. He knew that Caroline would probably want to run back to Mystic Falls to her friends and family and he was going to go back with her.

Klaus was not going to let Caroline go back to the place that she was killed because he didn't want to lose her again. He knew that this was selfish of him but he didn't care. The day he found out Caroline was gone, was one of his worst days in his 1000 years of life.

Klaus was deep in his thoughts so he didn't hear a knock on his door. The person turned the knob and walked in.

"Klaus," Marcel said.

Klaus turned around and looked at his protégé, "What is it Marcel?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that there are some problems going on here in New Orleans."

"What problems?" Klaus asked curiously.

"There has been an outbreak of werewolves here and many of our own have been attacked."

"You have got to be kidding me." Klaus said angrily.

"I wish I was."

"Who is the alpha in that werewolf pact?"

"A young girl," Marcel answered.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Haley."

"Haley?" Klaus asked trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

"Yes,"

"Why haven't you taken her down yet?" Klaus asked.

"I've tried but she is a sneaky little thing." Marcel said embarrassed.

Haley! Klaus remembered. The girl that helped the Lockwood boy unsire his hybrids. "How does she look like?" Klaus asked his tone serious.

"Brown hair, hazel eyes, about 5'10, olive skinned." Marcel replied.

"That girl!" Klaus yelled out furiously.

"Do you know her?" Marcel asked surprised at Klaus' outburst.

"Yes," Klaus said before he walked out of the room. "Rebekah!" Klaus yelled through the hallways.

Rebekah came out of one of the many rooms and walked towards Klaus confused.

"What is it Nik?" She asked.

"I need your help." Klaus said.

"Okay, anything." Rebekah said to her brother immediately.

"There is a girl, her name is Haley and she is wrecking havoc upon the vampires in this place."

"Do you want me to kill her?" Rebekah asked excited.

"No, I want you to become her friend." Klaus said.

"Pardon?" Rebekah asked looking at her brother dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Become her friend." Klaus announced. Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer, he thought.

Elijah walked over to Klaus and Rebekah with Sophie by his side.

"What are you two talking about?" Elijah asked.

"A werewolf that is making it her life mission to poison the vampires here." Klaus said to his brother.

Elijah huffed annoyed.

Klaus turned to Sophie and said, "Can you cast a locator spell?"

"Yes I can." Sophie replied.

"Okay good." Klaus said before walking down to the living room.

The others followed him downstairs and Sophie soon set up everything she needed in order to cast the locator spell.

"Wait, don't you need some personal item of hers?" Rebekah asked.

"Other witches do, I however do not. Give me her name, tell me how she looks." Sophie said to Klaus.

"Her name is Haley, she has brown hair, hazel eyes, she is about 5'10, and she is olive skinned." Klaus said to the witch.

Sophie nodded at Klaus and began chanting to herself. Davina came into the living room and watched her older sister begin to chant a spell.

"She is at the University closest to here." Sophie announced as she opened her eyes and looked at the Original siblings.

"Thank you Sophie," Elijah said to the girl sweetly and Klaus nodded his head in agreement.

"You're welcome." Sophie said with a smile on her face. She walked over to Davina and put her hand around the younger girls shoulder before they walked out together.

Klaus turned to Rebekah and said, "Go to the university and find the girl as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah…" Rebekah said before walking out of the living room.

"Accompany her Marcel," Klaus said to his protégé.

Marcel nodded at Klaus and smirked.

"Don't even think about it." Elijah said to Marcel in a serious tone.

Marcel shrugged and walked out of the room as well.

"I am going to go to the university as well." Klaus said to his brother.

"For what?"

"I have to look around. See what's going on."

"Alright, I will stay here."

"You do that brother; I see you've taken a fancy to the older witch." Klaus said as a smirk formed on his face.

Elijah rolled his eyes and left his brother standing in the living room alone.

Klaus went into the garage and noticed that the latest models of the cars were there. He was going to thank Marcel later. There were about five different cars in the garage and he especially liked the red Ferrari. The other cars that were there were a Lamborghini, Rolls Royce, Mercedes Benz, and a Lexus.

Klaus grabbed the key off of the hanger and walked over to the red Ferrari. He got into the car and drove out of the garage.

A while later he was finally at the university. He parked his car away from prying eyes and walked a couple of minutes to get to the campus grounds.

He looked around and noticed that the humans were just sitting there enjoying the sunlight. He knew that if Caroline was alive she would want to go to college, and once she was resurrected he would allow her to go to college.

Klaus continued to look around the campus and he soon came to a halt because he noticed a blonde girl walking into one of the buildings.

"Caroline?" He whispered confused. How could that be?

Klaus walked towards Caroline's look alike quickly and he 'accidently' pushed her softly.

The blonde girl turned around to face the mysterious man and she heard him breathe out, "Caroline?"

"I think you have me confused." The blonde girl said.

"What is your name?" Klaus asked.

"Camille," She said.

"Camille?" Klaus asked sadly.

Camille nodded at Klaus and he took a deep breath in.

"Excuse me," Klaus said before he turned away from the girl that looked exactly like Caroline. How did they look exactly alike, he wondered.

"Wait!" He heard her yell out.

Klaus turned around and faced her, "Yes?" Klaus asked.

"What's your name?" Camille asked.

"It doesn't matter." Klaus said.

"Why are you so sad?" Camille asked.

"Pardon me?" Klaus asked looking at the human girl that looked exactly like his Caroline.

"Why are you so sad?" She repeated.

"I'm not," Klaus said.

"Yes you are," Camille said.

"Listen, I'm not really in the mood to chat so if you'll excuse me." Klaus said before he walked away from the girl without looking back. He knew he had to look around the campus some more but he didn't want to.

He walked over to the Ferrari and sat down with a huff.

"Why does she look exactly like Caroline?" He asked himself annoyed because he didn't know why.

He was going to find out.

Klaus drove into the parking lot and waited until Caroline's look alike showed up. He waited for five hours and he was beginning to get impatient.

He saw a blonde haired girl walk into the parking lot and he noticed it was the girl from earlier. He drove closer to her and saw her get into a beat up Toyota.

Once she was out of the parking lot he followed her.

Camille looked into the side mirror and noticed a red Ferrari was following her. She shook it off because it was probably nothing. She had to get home and prepare dinner for her father and little brother.

Ever since her mother was killed because of a drunk driver she took the role of being the mother in her household. Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered the night her mother died but she wiped them away because she had to focus on the road.

She finally got to her house and drove into the garage. Klaus' car now stood a block away from the girl's house and when he noticed her driving into the garage he got out of the car and hid behind the nearest bush.

Camille got out of the car and opened up the basement door that led her to her house.

"Dad! Aiden! I'm home." She yelled out and Klaus heard her because of his heightened hearing.

"Sweetheart, come into the living room please." She heard he father say.

She put her back on the floor and walked into the living room. Her father and brother were sitting together on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Camille asked nervously.

"Sit down Cami." Her father said.

Camille shared a look with her younger brother because they were both confused as to why their father was acting so weirdly.

Camille sat down and looked at her father. "What's going on?"

"I have to tell you kids something." Mr. Smith said.

They nodded at their father and he began to speak. "Camille, your mother and I were going to tell you the truth on your twentieth birthday."

"The truth?" Camille asked worriedly.

"Yes,"

"What's going on dad?" Aiden asked his father.

Mr. Smith looked between his children and said, "You're adopted Cami."

"What?" Camille asked shocked.

Klaus heard this and his eyes widened with surprise.

"When you were just born your biological parents gave you up."

Klaus heard this and his mouth formed an 'O'. That was impossible, he thought. Why would Liz Forbes give up her child, he wondered. Why would she keep Caroline and not Camille, he asked himself.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have a right to know." Her father said to her.

"Why would they leave me?" Camille asked as a tear escaped her eyes.

"I don't know Cami. Swear to me this won't change our relationship."

"I need some time." Cami said before she got off of the couch and ran towards the stairs.

Aiden looked at his father shocked. "Why did you tell her this dad? We just lost mom and now you tell her that she is adopted? Why didn't you tell us before?" Aiden asked looking at his father angrily.

"Your mother thought it was best."

"For who?" Aiden yelled out before he ran up the stairs to his sister's bedroom.

Mr. Smith looked after his son's retrieving form and sighed sadly. Their lives were falling apart.

Klaus walked back to his car still shocked. Caroline had a sister. A twin sister and they were separated. Something wasn't right here and he was going to get down to it.

* * *

There you go! So Cami is adopted and i hope you guys liked this chapter.

I would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this fanfic.

Please Review!

~Hana :)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus walked into the mansion still surprised about what he learned. He saw Rebekah sitting in the living room with Davina and Sophie. Klaus walked into the living room and sat down beside Rebekah.

"Hello ladies," Klaus said.

"Hey," They said in unison.

"Did you find the girl Bekah?" Klaus asked his sister.

"I did," Rebekah began to say.

"And what happened?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I talked to her, I pretended to be some foreign exchange student and she almost believed it." Rebekah said.

"Almost believed it? Why didn't she fully believe it?" Klaus asked.

"She's a werewolf Nik, she could smell my scent." Rebekah said to her brother.

"Bloody hell," Klaus said annoyed.

"Don't worry brother, not all hope is lost." Rebekah said.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sophie is going to get close to her." Rebekah said and Sophie nodded at Klaus.

Klaus turned to face Sophie and said, "Won't she find out that you are a witch?"

"No she will not," Sophie said.

"How do you know?"

"I will put a spell on myself; she won't be able to smell that I am a supernatural." Sophie said to Klaus.

"But Soph, it's dangerous! She's a werewolf! She could tear you to shreds." Davina said looking at her older sister worriedly.

"Don't worry about me Davina. I am stronger than her not physically but mentally." Sophie said trying to reassure her little sister.

"Promise me you'll be safe." Davina pleaded.

"I promise," Sophie said.

"Okay," Davina said with a nod. Klaus watched the two of them interact and he wondered if that would happen once Caroline was resurrected and found out that she has a twin sister.

"Sophie," Elijah said as he entered the room.

"Yes?" Sophie asked as she turned to face Elijah.

"You'll be safe at the university."

"How do you know that?" Davina asked.

"Because I am going to apply for a job, and I will watch after your sister Davina." Elijah said to Davina.

"You're going to become a professor?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrows at his older brother.

"Yes,"

"And if they don't accept you?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh they will, you know a little bit of compulsion here and there." Elijah said.

"You sound like Kol." Klaus said.

"Well he is my brother." Elijah said.

"Are you sure you want to this Elijah?" Sophie asked.

"Of course I do. Perhaps I'll be a history professor. I have been around for 1000 years after all." Elijah said.

"Right," Sophie said as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Well good, now that this is settled would you mind telling me what you will need for the spell next week?" Klaus asked.

"I will need the bodies, and I have the rest." Sophie said.

"Looks like I am going back to Mystic Falls." Klaus said as he got off of the couch.

"No you're not." Elijah said.

"Yes I am, I need to retrieve Caroline and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Nik, are you sure that's a good idea?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"Of course it is. I'll take Marcel with me." Klaus announced.

"Very well, hurry back though brother." Elijah said to Klaus.

"Of course," Klaus said before he walked off.

Klaus went up the stairs and went into Marcel's bedroom. Marcel was sitting there with a guitar strapped across his laps.

"What's up Klaus?" Marcel asked before placing the guitar down on the bed.

"I need you to come to Mystic Falls with me." Klaus said to his protégé.

"Sure why not, " Marcel said before taking out a duffel bag from his closet. "When are we going?"

"Now," Klaus said.

Marcel nodded at Klaus and Klaus said, "Meet me in the garage."

"Sure,"

Before Klaus walked out of the bedroom he turned back to face Marcel and said, "By the way I've been meaning to tell you thanks for everything you've done while I was gone."

"No problem," Marcel said as he smiled at Klaus.

Klaus smiled back and walked out of the bedroom. He headed to his bedroom and took out a duffel bag as well. His clothes weren't yet put away so he just grabbed a few things that he would need for his trip to Mystic Falls.

One hour later Klaus walked into the garage and Marcel was already there.

"So what car are we taking?" Marcel asked.

"The Lamborghini," Klaus said.

"I like your choice." Marcel said before he took the keys from where they hung.

Once they were both settled in the car, they turned up the radio and headed towards where Klaus' private jet was.

Once they got there they began their descent. A couple of hours later they were finally in Mystic Falls.

"So this is it, huh?" Marcel asked.

"Yep," Klaus said.

Marcel nodded and said, "What are we going to do first?"

"I need you to hang out at the grill for a little. Get a drink or two. I have some people to talk to." Klaus said to Marcel.

"Fine by me, I've wanted some bourbon ever since we flew out of New Orleans."

"Alright then, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Text me if you need anything." Marcel said.

Klaus nodded before he made his way to the Forbes Residence. He had to speak to Liz before he could get Caroline.

Klaus saw the police car in the driveway so he knew that Liz was home. Klaus knocked on the door and Liz opened it sleepily.

"Klaus?" Liz asked.

"Yes Liz. I need to talk to you about something." Klaus said slowly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Liz said before she slammed the door on Klaus.

Liz was about to walk away from the door when she heard Klaus say, "It's about your daughter!"

Liz stopped in her tracks and went back to the door.

"Come in," She said.

Klaus walked in with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Liz asked getting straight to the point.

"It's about Caroline and—." Klaus said.

"Caroline's gone," Liz said tearing up.

"No she's not." Klaus said trying to reassure Caroline's mother.

"Yes she is I saw them bury her." Liz said her tears falling freely.

"Listen to me Liz." Klaus said.

Liz looked up at him through her teary eyes and said, "What do you have to say Klaus?"

"There's a way to bring her back."

"What?" Liz asked her eyes widening.

"It's true," Klaus said.

"You're lying." Liz spat out.

"I swear I have a witch who can bring Caroline back."

"Where?"

"New Orleans," Klaus answered.

"Are you serious?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Yes, there is also something else I need to talk to you about." Klaus said.

"What?"

"Camille," Klaus said.

"Camille? Who's Camille?"

"Your daughter," Klaus replied.

"Caroline is my only daughter Klaus. I think I would know if I had another daughter." Liz said not believing Klaus.

"I need you to tell me something." Klaus said.

"What?"

"Were you only supposed to have Caroline?" Klaus asked.

Liz looked down at the floor, "No, I was going to have twin daughters but one of them was born a stillborn."

"She's alive," Klaus said.

"What are you talking about?! That's impossible. The doctor told me!" Liz said her voice rising.

"The doctor lied to you Liz. You have another daughter that looks exactly like Caroline."

"They're identical?" Liz asked her eyes widening.

"Yes,"

"Where is she? Where's Camille?" Liz asked impatiently.

"She's in New Orleans." Klaus answered.

"Holy hell, why would the doctor lie to me!?" Liz asked not understanding why somebody would do such a thing.

"I don't know, all I know is you have two daughters. Caroline and Camille." Klaus said.

"I need to see her; she needs to know I didn't know, she needs to know I would have never given her up if I knew." Liz said.

"You have to wait Liz." Klaus said.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Liz asked.

"No, we need to bring Caroline back first." Klaus said.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes, all I need is her body. Next week she'll be back." Klaus said smiling at the thought of having Caroline back.

"I'll help you," Liz said before she ran up the stairs and changed into a pair of jeans with a yellow blouse.

When Liz came back down the stairs Klaus was already waiting for her outside.

"You can't tell anyone about this Liz."

"I won't. I just want my daughters to be with me." Liz said.

"I understand," Klaus said. "You know they would be lucky to have you as a mother. You truly do care about your children no matter what." Klaus said sincerely. His parents never cared about him, not really.

They took the Caroline's old car but before they went to the cemetery they went to the grill.

"Why are we here?" Liz asked.

"My friend is in there."

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do." Klaus said as he took out his cell phone.

_Come out now, we need to get going. –K._

Marcel heard his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket. He was currently looking at a beautiful tanned girl with green eyes.

_Already? –M._

_Yes! Hurry up and talk to no one. –K._

_Yes sir, -M. _Marcel typed back before downing the rest of the bourbon. He looked at the tanned beauty one last time before he left the grill.

Bonnie was sitting in a booth alone when she noticed a guy was staring at her as he was leaving. Bonnie looked after the retrieving figure curiously. Who was that guy, she wondered.

Marcel came out of the grill and noticed Klaus sitting in a car with a woman. When Marcel got to the car he opened up the door and settled in.

"Who's this?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother." Klaus answered.

"Oh," Marcel said. "Nice to meet you Ms. Forbes."

"Likewise," Liz answered.

* * *

There you have it!

So i bought in Liz and Bonnie (kind of). I hope you guys like it so far!

I would like to thank everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed this fanfic so far.

What do you guys think of these following ships that i may include in here:

-Rebekah x Stefan (eventually)

-Elijah x Sophie? (i like them together, in this fanfic)

-Davina x Aiden (Cami's bro, i am going to change his name to Aiden)

-Camille x Kol? (yes i know she is human but idk i think i could make it work hopefully)

-Liz x Mr. Smith (maybe)?

Please Review!

~Hana :D


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is the next chapter! We get to see another member of the mystic falls gang join Klaus :)

* * *

When Klaus, Liz, and Marcel got to the cemetery it was already really late in the evening. There was no one around so it was going to be easy to get Caroline's body out of the dirt.

"Liz, do you have a shovel?" Klaus asked her.

"Yeah, I left it in the car though." Liz said frustrated with herself.

"It's fine," Klaus said trying to reassure her. Klaus turned to Marcel who was smoking a cigarette and said, "Marcel can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need boss?" Marcel asked as he breathed out the smoke.

"Can you go back to the car and get the shovel?" Klaus asked looking at Marcel.

"Yeah of course. I need the keys though." Marcel replied as he looked at Liz.

Liz took out her keys and tossed them to Marcel. "Thanks," He said with a smirk.

When Marcel was out of earshot Liz said, "He's a cocky one isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Klaus said as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"Why do you want Caroline back, Klaus? Don't tell me it is out of the kindness of your undead heart." She said as she glanced at him.

Klaus sighed and said, "I love her,"

Liz looked at her surprised, "You do?"

"Of course I do, I have ever since that night when she was bitten. I know it seems unrealistic but I don't know there was just something that drew me to her and I don't want to live without her by my side." Klaus said.

"Wow," Liz said genuinely surprised.

Klaus looked down at Caroline's gravestone and a tear trickled down his cheek. Liz put her arm around him and he looked at her with a small smile.

"I found it!" They heard Marcel say as he walked up to them. Marcel noticed that they were looking down at the gravestone and he suddenly felt as if he was looking in on a very sad moment.

Klaus wiped the tear away from his cheeks and he faced Marcel. Marcel walked over to the gravestone and was about to dig in when Klaus stopped him.

"Let me do it," Klaus said.

Marcel nodded at him and handed him the shovel. Klaus began to dig into the earth quickly. A couple of minutes later they saw the coffin and Marcel helped Klaus take it out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" They heard a voice say from behind them. Liz turned around and saw Stefan standing there with a bouquet of white carnations. Stefan bought the white carnations because they meant remembrance and he was remembering his blonde best friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He repeated.

Marcel speeded towards Stefan and he stood in front of him. Marcel was about to tear out Stefan's heart when Klaus stopped him by pushing him away.

Marcel looked at Klaus confused and then he looked at Liz. "That's Stefan, Caroline's best friend." She mouthed to him.

"Oh," He mouthed back.

"What are you doing here, mate?" Klaus asked Stefan nonchalantly.

"I believe I asked you first." Stefan said angrily.

"See the thing is… I don't answer to you, however you answer to me." Klaus said as he put his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing with Caroline's coffin!?" Stefan yelled out furiously as he got all up in Klaus' space.

"You're going to have to forgive me for this Stefan." Klaus said before he snapped his neck. Stefan dropped to the ground.

Liz looked at Klaus open-mouthed and Marcel looked at him proud.

"What the hell Klaus. That's Caroline's best friend!" Liz yelled at him.

"I know, I had to do it or else he wouldn't have stepped back." Klaus said as he walked back to Caroline's coffin.

Liz turned away from him frustrated and he could see how similar Caroline and Liz really were. Klaus chuckled to himself. Klaus quickly threw the dirt back 6-feet under.

Klaus picked up the coffin with Marcel's help and they began to make their way towards the car.

"You can't just leave him lying around!" Liz yelled out getting real tired of Klaus' bullshit. One minute he looked so vulnerable and the next he was acting like a fucking killing machine.

"I won't leave him there. I'm taking him to New Orleans." Klaus said.

"You're what?" Liz asked looking at Klaus with wide eyes.

"I'm taking him to New Orleans." Klaus repeated.

They placed Caroline's coffin in the back seat and then Klaus made his way towards Stefan. He took a hold of Stefan's arms and dragged him to the car. He threw him in the trunk. Klaus decided to sit in the back with Caroline's coffin.

Marcel sat in the passenger seat and Liz sat in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going now?" Liz asked.

"New Orleans," Klaus answered.

Liz nodded and Marcel gave her the instructions to get to the private jet. Once they finally got to their destination Klaus and Marcel carried Caroline's coffin into the jet first. After that Marcel through Stefan over his shoulder and laid him down on one of the seats.

Liz sat down in her seat and she looked at Caroline's coffin with hopefulness. She had a chance to see her daughter again and that was all she wanted. She really wanted to meet Camille but she understood why Klaus asked her to wait till Caroline would return.

Klaus and Marcel took a seat as well and the jet was soon flying back towards New Orleans. A couple of hours later Marcel and Liz were both knocked out. Stefan was knocked out as well. Klaus went towards the coffin and unlocked it. He looked down at Caroline's remains and a silent sob escaped his throat. He couldn't see her like this; he couldn't bear to think that her light was gone.

Stefan began to grunt and Klaus turned towards his old friend. Stefan jumped up in his seat and looked around the unfamiliar setting. Stefan's forest green eyes landed on Klaus and he ran towards him and knocked him onto the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing with Caroline's coffin, Klaus!?" He hissed.

Liz awoke because she heard Klaus and Stefan begin to fight and she huffed in annoyance. Liz's eyes landed on the open coffin and she gulped down hard.

Marcel woke up annoyed and through Stefan into the window.

"I try to fucking sleep and you son of bitches keep on fighting!" Marcel yelled out furiously.

"Relax, Marcel." Klaus said to his protégé.

Marcel looked over at Klaus angrily and he walked away from them. Liz walked over to the coffin almost as if she was possessed. She looked down at her daughter's body and she began to sob quietly.

Klaus and Stefan looked over at Liz and they looked at each other sadly. Stefan ran over to Liz and he put his arm around her. As Stefan looked down at his best friends rotting body he tried to keep the tears at bay.

"We're getting her back." Klaus admitted.

Stefan looked over at him shocked. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"There is a way to get her back Stefan. That's why we took her coffin."

"You can't bring the dead back Klaus! It goes against nature."

"These witches say they could bring her back and I believe them." Klaus said simply.

"What if it doesn't work?" He asked.

"It will," Klaus growled out getting frustrated because of Stefan's negativity.

"She'll come back Stefan. I could feel it." Liz said as she looked up at the vampire that helped her daughter through everything since she was turned by that psychotic bitch.

"I don't want you guys to get your hopes up in case it doesn't work."

"It will!" Klaus yelled out.

Stefan looked over at Klaus with wide eyes and he could see the vulnerability in Klaus' blue-green eyes.

"You love her," Stefan said shocked.

"Yes I do, and I will not stop until I get her back. So you could either shut the fuck up or I will make you shut the fuck up." Klaus said.

"I want her back to Klaus. She's my best friend." Stefan clarified.

"If you want her back then start thinking positively Stefan. Your broodiness and negativity isn't going to get us anywhere." Klaus growled out.

"Liz are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Of course I do. Not only for Caroline but for Camille,"

"Who's Camille?"

"My daughter and Caroline's identical twin sister," Liz replied.

"What?" Stefan asked confused. Did he hear her right, he wondered.

"Klaus found my daughter, she was taken away from me and I don't know why but I want to make things right with her. I want my girls' back and I won't stop until I succeed." Liz said firmly.

"Caroline has an identical twin sister?" Stefan asked not believing that it was true.

"Yes mate, she does." Klaus said.

"How did you find her?" He asked him.

"I saw her in New Orleans. For a second I thought it was Caroline but I knew that wasn't possible but I approached her anyway. She told me her name was Camille and then I followed her home. Her father told her that she was adopted so then I put two and two together and I came back to Mystic Falls immediately." Klaus said.

"Holy shit," Stefan said.

"Tell me about it." Klaus said as he closed Caroline's coffin.

"We will be landing in New Orleans in approximately 15 minutes!" The compelled pilot announced.

"When will Caroline come back?" Stefan asked.

"Next week," Klaus said.

Stefan nodded at him and then Klaus said, "I need you to apply for the university Stefan. We have to make sure that no harm will come to Liz's daughter and Caroline's sister." Klaus said.

"Yeah, sure no problem,"

"Good, I'm glad to have you on the team, mate." Klaus said with a smile.

Stefan nodded at him.

When the jet finally landed back in New Orleans they got into the car quickly. Marcel was driving. Liz looked out of the window and said, "So this is where Camille grew up?"

"I believe so," Klaus answered.

"I hope she has a good family." Liz said.

"I think she does. Her mother died recently from what I know but she has a father and a little brother named Aiden."

"She has a little brother?" Liz asked.

"Yes,"

"I can't take her away from him. It would be selfish of me."

"Maybe you don't have to," Stefan said speaking up for the first time since they entered the car.

"We're here," Marcel said as he parked the car. It was already morning and they were all exhausted from the long journey they had.

"This is your house?" Liz asked her eyes widening.

"Yes,"

"Wow," She said.

Klaus laughed and got out of the car. When they entered the mansion they walked into the living room. Marcel took Caroline's coffin into an empty bedroom. Rebekah and Elijah were sitting in the living room and when they saw Klaus walk in with Liz and Stefan they looked surprised.

"Stefan?" Rebekah asked her blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes," He said.

* * *

There you have it! Kudos to those of you that figured out that it would be Stefan :)

I hope you guys liked it!

I would like to thank everybody that followed/reviewed/favorited this fanfic!

Please Review :)

~Hana :D


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to Second Chances... finally! I am really sorry about the long wait, RL got in the way and i have other fanfics that i need to work on but i finally got the time to write chapter 5 and i hope you guys like it :)

Now without further ado I give you the next chapter

* * *

Rebekah ran to Stefan and gave him a huge hug. Stefan hugged Rebekah back and he smiled down at her. Stefan wasn't really nice to Rebekah after Caroline's funeral and he was glad that she seemed to forget that.

"Why are you here?" Rebekah asked.

"I was dragged here by your brother." Stefan replied.

"Nik, why did you drag Stefan here?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"I didn't really drag him. Marcel, Liz, and I were getting Caroline's coffin when Stefan saw us and I had to make sure that he wouldn't run to his brother and tell him that Caroline was going to come back." Klaus said to his sister.

"Well, it is very nice to finally meet you Ms. Forbes." Elijah said as he walked over to Liz and smiled at her.

Liz smiled back at Elijah and he led her to the couch.

"Klaus, are you sure this spell that your witches are going to cast are going to bring back Caroline?" Liz asked Klaus.

"Yes, both Sophie and Davina have told me that they could cast the spell successfully so we have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, great." Liz said with a smile. "Can you take me to Camille?"

"Liz, I told you it's not the time. We have to wait until Caroline comes back." Klaus said.

"I just want to see her, please? I won't tell her anything."

"Niklaus, just let her see her daughter. What could possibly go wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Okay fine, Camille goes to the nearest university so I will take you there tomorrow but you cannot talk to her." Klaus said.

"I won't," Liz said.

"Alright, now let me take you to your room and then early tomorrow morning you will see Camille."

"Thank you Klaus, I really appreciate it." Liz said with a smile.

Klaus nodded and Liz got off of the couch. He took her to her room and then went back to his own room. Klaus took a quick shower and got into bed. He was exhausted and impatient. He needed to see Caroline alive and well as soon as possible.

The next morning came quickly and Liz was pacing the living room nervously. Klaus came down the stairs dressed in a pair of black worn out jeans and a beige Henley.

When Liz heard somebody approaching she turned around quickly. Klaus was walking towards her slowly.

Once he got to her he said, "Are you ready?"

"I am," Liz said.

"Okay, come on let's get going." Klaus said.

Liz nodded and followed him into the garage. Klaus took the keys for the Lexus off of the hook and unlocked the doors.

"Nice cars," Liz said.

"Yep, thanks to Marcel." Klaus said.

"Do you trust Marcel?" Liz asked.

"With my life,"

"Alright," Liz said.

"Why?" Klaus asked as he looked over at Liz.

"No reason, I just want to make sure we don't get screwed over."

"We won't, Marcel knows not to mess with me."

"Okay," Liz said as she put on the seat belt.

Klaus put on his seat belt as well and drove out of the garage.

"Where are we headed?" Liz asked.

"I want to show you Camille's home first and then we'll go to the university." Klaus replied.

Liz nodded and tried to relax. Liz felt on edge because she was finally going to see the daughter she never got to meet. Liz didn't understand why the doctor's told her that one baby girl was born a still born when she was actually alive. Why would they do that, she wondered.

Liz nervously fidgeted in her seat and Klaus looked over at her.

"Sherriff Forbes, you must relax." Klaus said.

"I know but I can't!" Liz answered.

"Yes you can, just take a deep breath in and then let it out."

Liz did as she was told and she felt a little better but she was still on edge.

Klaus and Liz drove over to Camille's house in silence.

Once they finally got there Liz's eyes widened. Camille lived in a house that was similar to the Forbe's residence.

Klaus listened hard and heard voices speaking from the house.

"Aiden, I just need to get out of here. I need to clear my head." He heard Camille say to her little brother.

"Take me with you Cami, please!" Aiden begged.

"I can't,"

"Where will you go?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know yet but I am going to go to class today and then I'll just figure out where I should go."

"Cami please don't go. I'll miss you." Aiden said.

"I'll miss you to Aid, but I have to do this. I just found out that I was adopted and I just don't know why my biological parents would give me up." Camille said desperately.

"Do you have any theories?" Aiden asked.

"A few," Camille answered.

"And what are they?"

"Maybe they didn't want me, or maybe they were teenagers and I was a mistake so they gave me up and continued to live their lives child free."

"Camille if you're biological parents gave you up because you were a mistake they aren't worth finding. They aren't worth your forgiveness."

"I know Aiden, but I have to know where I really come from."

"I understand," Aiden sadly.

"Good, I love you Aiden and I'll never leave you so don't worry about it."

"Okay,"

"Come here, buddy." Camille said as she extended her hands because she wanted to embrace Aiden. Aiden put his arms around his sister and they hugged one another tightly.

"I love you Aid,"

"I love you to Cami, I always will and even if we aren't related by blood you're still the closest family I got. You and dad." Aiden said.

Camille nodded and hugged him tightly one more time.

"I'll see you soon, okay Aid?"

"Okay," Aiden said.

Camille nodded and opened up the door. She had to get to class.

Liz saw Camille walking out of the house and her heart dropped.

"My baby," She whispered tearfully.

Klaus looked over at Camille as well and he knew right away that Camille had a strong bond with her family just like Caroline did. Klaus would make sure that no harm came to Camille's family because she was a part of Caroline's family. Caroline already lost her father and he wasn't going to allow her to lose her sister.

Camille got into her car and put her head down on the steering wheel. She began to cry and Klaus heard it.

"Why is she not leaving?" Liz asked.

"She's crying because she thinks that her biological parents gave her up because she was a mistake."

"That's not true!" Liz cried out. Liz took off her seat belt and was about to leave the car because she wanted to go comfort her daughter but Klaus stopped her.

"It's not time," Klaus said.

"She's crying Klaus! I do not want my daughter to cry. Every time Caroline would cry it would be like I was getting stabbed in the heart." Liz said.

"I know how you must feel but she'll get scared and run off. Let me speak to her."

"How do you know she'll listen?" Liz asked.

"The first time I saw her I thought she was Caroline. I walked over to her and called her 'Caroline' and she looked at me confused. Maybe I could get her to trust me and then I could tell her more about her biological family."

"Do you think it'll work?" Liz asked.

"Maybe, but I need to get to the University now because I heard Camille talking to her brother. She said that she will be leaving after her class was finished and I need to catch her before then."

"Okay, let's just wait until she starts to drive." Liz said.

"Okay," Klaus said.

"Klaus, when you talk to her can I come out? I really want to see her and I want to tell her the truth."

"Okay, but only when I show you a sign."

"Okay," Liz nodded.

Camille wiped her tears away and took out a water bottle. She drank the water and took a deep breath in. She couldn't break down now, she said to herself. She put the keys into the ignition and drove towards her University.

Klaus and Liz followed her close behind and when she parked her car Klaus got out of his car and followed her.

Camille turned around to lock her car when she noticed the guy from the day before. He called her 'Caroline' and she had to know why.

She walked over to him and Klaus pretended not to see her. Once she was directly in front of him Klaus looked up and said, "Excuse me,"

"Wait," Camille said.

Klaus waited and looked at her questioningly.

"Yesterday you called me 'Caroline', why?" Camille asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said pretending as if he forgot their encounter from the day before.

"Yes you do, just tell me please. I need to know!" Camille begged.

"And why is that?" Klaus asked.

Camille sighed and said, "Last night I found out that I was adopted and I need to find my biological parents. Who is Caroline?"

"The girl I love," Klaus said immediately.

"Then why did you call me her name?" Camille asked.

"You look like her,"

"Does she have blonde hair and blue eyes as well?"

"Yes, but you two look exactly alike and I assumed it was her because I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"I have a twin sister?" Camille asked.

Klaus turned back to his car and motioned for Liz to get out. Liz got out of the car and immediately ran over to Klaus.

Camille looked at the blonde woman with wide eyes and Liz smiled at her, "Hello sweetheart," She said.

* * *

There you have it! I really liked writing this chapter because of all the feels i got between Camille and Aiden and Liz and Camille.

The next chapter will hopefully be up soon and maybe i'll fast forward to next week for Caroline come back already! I know this hasn't really been Klaus and Caroline but it will be, just bear with me on this one.

Please Leave Feedback :)

It'll make me want to update faster... js :D

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here is a quick update!

Spoiler: Caroline comes back!

* * *

Klaus and Liz followed her close behind and when she parked her car Klaus got out of his car and followed her.

Camille turned around to lock her car when she noticed the guy from the day before. He called her 'Caroline' and she had to know why.

She walked over to him and Klaus pretended not to see her. Once she was directly in front of him Klaus looked up and said, "Excuse me,"

"Wait," Camille said.

Klaus waited and looked at her questioningly.

"Yesterday you called me 'Caroline', why?" Camille asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said pretending as if he forgot their encounter from the day before.

"Yes you do, just tell me please. I need to know!" Camille begged.

"And why is that?" Klaus asked.

Camille sighed and said, "Last night I found out that I was adopted and I need to find my biological parents. Who is Caroline?"

"The girl I love," Klaus said immediately.

"Then why did you call me her name?" Camille asked.

"You look like her,"

"Does she have blonde hair and blue eyes as well?"

"Yes, but you two look exactly alike and I assumed it was her because I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"I have a twin sister?" Camille asked.

Klaus turned back to his car and motioned for Liz to get out. Liz got out of the car and immediately ran over to Klaus.

Camille looked at the blonde woman with wide eyes and Liz smiled at her, "Hello sweetheart," She said.

"Who are you?" Camille stuttered out.

"I am your biological mother." Liz replied as she looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"How—how did you find me?" Camille asked as she backed away from Liz.

Liz looked at Camille with worry, Camille looked scared and Liz hated that.

"Klaus," Liz answered as she motioned to Klaus who was standing off to the side awkwardly.

"This isn't real; I must be dreaming or something." Camille said as she kept on backing away from Liz and Klaus.

"Camille hunny, please you have to listen to me. This is real, I am really here." Liz said as she looked at Camille pleadingly.

"Nope, this isn't real." Camille said as she turned away from them and began to run towards the Science building.

Liz looked at Klaus desperately and he nodded, he zapped towards Camille and she ran into his chest.

"Ho—how did you that?" Camille asked as she looked up at Klaus frightened.

"It doesn't matter; Liz is really your mother. Please you must hear her out."

Camille looked back at the blonde woman and she took in a deep breath. Camille could see the resemblance between her and the woman and she nodded.

"Okay," Camille said as she walked back to Liz.

Liz smiled at Camille and Camille asked, "Why'd you leave me?"

"I didn't sweetheart. I swear to you if I would have known that you were alive I would have never stopped looking for you."

"What do you mean alive?" Camille asked confused.

"Come with us and I'll tell you everything."

"No I can't. My parents always taught me to not go with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger though; I am your mother and the mother of your twin sister."

"Where is she?" Camille asked.

"It's complicated," Liz said.

Camille looked between Liz and Klaus desperately and she nodded at them.

"Okay I'll come with you but I need to tell my brother first."

"Aiden," Klaus said.

"Ho—how do you know his name?"

"I heard you two speaking."

"What? Where?"

Liz shot an angry look at Klaus and he shrugged.

"I know you're frightened right now but please you need to trust me." Liz begged.

"Trust you? I don't even know you." Camille said.

"But you do," Liz said.

"I can't do this, its way too crazy." Camille said as she looked away from Liz.

"I'll compel her to come with us," Klaus mouthed to Liz.

Liz shook her head no and Klaus looked at her confused, "She won't come otherwise."

"Fine, but once we get her to the house you better make her remember everything." Liz mouthed.

"Okay," Klaus whispered.

Klaus walked over to Camille and stood right in front of her. He looked into her eyes and said, "You will come with us right now."

Camille looked up at him as if she was in a trance, "Okay," She muttered.

Klaus nodded and walked in front of her. Camille followed Klaus and Liz towards the car even though she didn't want to but she couldn't stop herself.

Camille got into the backseat and so did Liz. Klaus began to drive towards his house and the car was silent. Once they got to the house Klaus parked his car and motioned the two women to come in.

Stefan was sitting in the living room with a glass of bourbon in his hands when he spotted Liz and Klaus coming in. There was a girl behind them and he craned his neck because he wanted to see who it was. Stefan's forest green eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of Caroline's look-alike.

"They look so alike," Stefan breathed out.

"They are identical twins, mate." Klaus said.

Stefan ignored Klaus and set his glass down on the coffee table.

Camille took a hesitant step towards the living room and then sat down on the couch next to Stefan.

Klaus looked into Camille's eyes and said, "Remember,"

Camille snapped out of her trance and looked around the unfamiliar setting. She spotted Klaus and she got off of the couch certainly.

"What did you do to me?" Camille asked Klaus accusingly.

"I had to compel you in order for you to listen."

"Compel?"

"I'm a Hybrid."

"Hybrid? What the fuck are you talking about!?" Camille cried out hysterically.

"Sweetheart, please relax. He'll explain everything." Liz said to Camille as she took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me! The both of you!" Camille cried out.

Klaus looked over at Stefan helplessly and Stefan made his way towards Camille. He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked into his forest green eyes nervously.

"Please don't," Camille whispered.

"I won't hurt you, none of us will." Stefan said to Camille in a calm voice.

Camille didn't know why but she relaxed after Stefan told her that. She didn't even know him and yet she felt comfortable around him, maybe because this guy reminded her of Aiden.

"Okay," Camille said.

Stefan smiled at her and took his hands off of her shoulder.

"You promised me that you would tell me everything." Camille said to Liz.

"And I will," Liz said as she walked over to Camille and stood in front of her. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning," Camille replied.

Liz nodded and began to say, "Your father and I fell in love with one another when we were both in college. After a couple of years of dating he proposed to me and I said yes. A couple of months after our wedding I found out that I was pregnant with twin girls. Your father and I were both very excited. When I went into labor I gave birth to your twin sister Caroline first and then two minutes later they said that it was time to push out my second baby girl. I did everything they told me to do and once I pushed you out the doctors told me that you were born a stillborn. I was devastated because I didn't know what I did wrong. I thought they were lying to me first and I waited to hear your cries and I did hear them. The birth was hard and so they gave me some meds before I gave birth to you and Caroline. I was exhausted and I think I fell asleep almost immediately. I tried to fight my exhaustion because I knew that both of my daughters had to be okay but it was no use. I failed you because I wasn't strong enough. After I awoke from my sleep I asked for the both of you but they only bought me Caroline. I asked about you but the nurses told me that you were a stillborn. I didn't believe them. I told your father that I heard your cries and he thought that I was just under stress and I was hearing things. Nobody believed me and so I soon started to believe that I just heard your cries." Liz said crying openly.

Camille put her hand onto her birth mother's shoulder almost immediately because she could see it in her eyes that she wasn't lying.

"I would have never given you up Camille, you have to believe me." Liz pleaded.

"I believe you, but I just don't understand why the doctor's would lie to you."

"I don't understand either." Liz said trying to keep her breathing even.

Klaus and Stefan stood next to each other awkwardly because they felt like they were intruding on a private moment.

"Where's my sister? Is she here?" Camille asked.

Sophie walked into the living room and said, "I found another way to bring Caroline and Kol back from the dead."

Klaus and Stefan looked over at Sophie desperately and motioned to the blonde girl that was standing in the room.

"Caroline?" Sophie asked remembering Elijah's description of the girl that Klaus wanted to bring back.

"Caroline is dead?" Camille asked as she looked around the room at the faces.

"Yes," Klaus answered.

"I thought… but you said she was okay." Camille said to Klaus.

"She will be okay." Klaus corrected.

"How will she be okay if she is dead?" Camille cried out.

"I can bring her back," Sophie stated.

"Bring her back? How?" Camille asked.

"Can we trust her?" Sophie asked Klaus.

"Yes,"

"I'm a witch and I have the power to bring the supernatural back from the dead."

"A witch? Supernatural? What is—was she?" Camille asked.

"A vampire," Stefan answered.

"This is all impossible. First he says that he is a Hybrid, and then she says that she is a witch, and then you tell me that my identical twin sister is a vampire? Are you guys out of your damn minds?"

"It's the truth." Liz said.

"Mom! How could you believe them?" Camille asked as she began to move her hands around frantically. Klaus noticed that this was one similarity between Camille and Caroline.

"You called me mom," Liz said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I did?" Camille asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh… um… how can you believe them?"

"Because I've seen it."

"Don't tell me you're a mermaid."

"I'm human," Liz said.

"Wow, um okay." Camille said.

"Sophie you said that there is another way to bring back Caroline and Kol?"

"Yes, I could call upon the forces tonight and we can get Caroline and Kol back." Sophie said.

"What do you need?" Klaus asked.

"I need their family member's blood." Sophie said.

"Okay," Klaus said as he bit into his wrist.

Camille looked at him with wide eyes and he shrugged.

"How many family members' blood do you need?"

"Two," Sophie answered.

"Okay, where do you want to do this?" Sophie answered.

"The backyard is fine."

Klaus nodded and called up Elijah.

"Elijah, please come out to the backyard. Sophie has found another way to bring back our brother and Caroline."

"Okay, I'll be there in two minutes."

Klaus hung up the phone and turned to Sophie, "He'll be down in two minutes."

"Very well, who shall I bring back first?"

Klaus looked over at Liz and Camille and said, "Caroline,"

Sophie nodded and made her way to the backyard. Liz and Camille followed her out. Klaus came out with two bowls in his hands. He handed one to Liz and then gave her a pocket knife. Liz cut her hand with the pocket knife and the blood began to drip into the bowl. Liz looked over at Camille and Camille nodded. She took the knife next and cut her hand as well. Liz's and Camille's blood were now mixed.

"Klaus, I need you to bring out Caroline's body."

Klaus nodded and jogged back into the house. He opened Caroline's coffin and took her into his arms. He jogged back out and laid her down on the ground. Camille's eyes widened as she saw her twin sister lying on the ground still and she looked over at Liz nervously. Liz squeezed her hand in reassurance and Camille tried to relax.

Sophie began to light the candles and then took the bowl from Liz. She spilled the blood onto Caroline's body and took a stick. She drew an outline of Caroline's body and began to chant in Latin.

Camille and Liz held their breath and Elijah came out into the backyard silently.

The flames shot up into the sky and then fell around Caroline's body. Sophie called on the water and it came and took the fire out. The candles went out and Caroline's natural color began to come back.

"It worked," Sophie breathed out.

Liz ran over to Caroline and took her hands into her own. Camille followed her and sat on Caroline's opposite side.

Caroline's eyes opened and she looked at her mother first with a smile. She then turned to Camille with surprise and said, "How?"

"We're twins," Camille cried out.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter and i know that it moved at a fast pace but i just wanted Caroline back already.

Spoiler for next chapter: Kol!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys! Here is the next chapter :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sophie began to light the candles and then took the bowl from Liz. She spilled the blood onto Caroline's body and took a stick. She drew an outline of Caroline's body and began to chant in Latin.

Camille and Liz held their breath and Elijah came out into the backyard silently.

The flames shot up into the sky and then fell around Caroline's body. Sophie called on the water and it came and took the fire out. The candles went out and Caroline's natural color began to come back.

"It worked," Sophie breathed out.

Liz ran over to Caroline and took her hands into her own. Camille followed her and sat on Caroline's opposite side.

Caroline's eyes opened and she looked at her mother first with a smile. She then turned to Camille with surprise and said, "How?"

"We're twins," Camille cried out.

Caroline's blue eyes widened and she tried to keep her heavy eyes opened but she lost that battle when she closed her eyes tiredly.

"What's going on?" Camille asked worriedly as she noticed that her identical twin sister had her eyes closed yet again.

"She must rest, she hasn't had blood in a while and so she is exhausted." Sophie said trying to reassure the human girl that Caroline was going to be alright.

Klaus went over to Caroline and he took her into his arms. Klaus carried Caroline up to his bedroom and then he laid her down on his four poster bed. Caroline was making Klaus' egyption cotton sheets dirty but he didn't care. He was just happy that Caroline was alive.

Klaus covered Caroline with the blanket and then gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. He didn't want to leave her alone but he knew that it was time for him to see his younger brother again.

When Klaus got outside Elijah was laying Kol down on the ground. Liz and Camille were standing off to the side and once they saw him come out they went over to him.

"Where is she?" Liz asked.

"In my bedroom, you may go if you'd like but make sure that when she is awakening that Camille is not in the bedroom."

"Why can't I be in the bedroom when my twin sister is waking up?" Camille asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You are human, and Caroline hasn't fed in months. She will attack you because she will only see red."

"But, I'm also human Klaus…" Liz said.

"I know, but Caroline would never hurt you. You're her mother." Klaus said.

"And Camille is her sister." Liz said as she put a protective arm around Camille.

"I know, but listen to me Liz. Caroline didn't even know that she had any siblings for the past eighteen years of her life. She will think that she is seeing things and she will attack her." Klaus said as he motioned to Camille.

"Fine, when Caroline will be waking up I'll stay outside." Camille said.

"Good, I'll ask Marcel to stay with you in case things go astray."

"Who's Marcel?" Camille asked.

"An old friend of mine. He'll protect you."

"Alright," Camille said.

"Come on, sweetheart." Liz said as she put an arm around Camille and led her into the house.

Liz and Camille went up to Klaus' bedroom and they sat down on either side of Caroline.

"We look exactly alike." Camille said.

Liz nodded, "You need to understand Camille. I would never have left you if I knew that you were alive. I was devastated after the doctor's told me that only one of my baby girls made it but I had to live on… for Caroline and for Bill."

"Bill?" Camille asked.

"Your father," Liz clarified.

"Whe—where is he?" Camille asked nervously.

"He passed away a couple of months ago." Liz said as she looked down at her hands sadly.

"What? How?" Camille asked.

"Your father had a chance to live, but he decided to die."

"Why?"

"Pride?" Liz guessed.

"Were you happy?" Camille asked.

"We were up until he left Caroline and me."

"Why did he leave you two?" Camille asked.

"He figured out that he wasn't happy."

"Did he cheat?" Camille asked.

"No, he left because he was in love with a man but he never cheated. Bill wasn't like that."

"A man?" Camille asked.

"Yes, Stephan is his name." Liz said.

"Wow that must have been hard on you."

"It was," Liz said honestly. Liz knew that she wasn't a very good mother to Caroline after Bill left them but she wanted to fix that.

"Do you have enough strength Sophie?" Elijah asked as Sophie.

"Yes, I'm fine Elijah." Sophie said as she gave Elijah a reassuring look.

"Alright, you need our blood I'm assuming?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Sophie said.

Elijah took out his pocket knife and went over to the now clean bowl.

He cut his palm and the blood began to fall into the bowl.

"That's enough Elijah, now it is your turn Klaus."

Klaus nodded and took the pocket knife from Sophie. He cut his palm open as well and the blood fell into the bowl.

"That's enough," Sophie said.

Klaus nodded and stepped back from the bowl. Elijah handed Sophie the bowl and she went over to Kol. She spilled the blood on Kol's body and then she took another stick. She drew Kol's outline and then went back to the center.

Klaus and Elijah stood next to each other nervously and waited for Sophie to begin chanting.

"Rebekah should be here." Klaus said.

"I know, but I haven't seen her the entire day." Elijah said.

"What? Where could she be?"

"I have no idea." Elijah said.

"Bloody hell," Klaus muttered.

Sophie could feel the power bursting out and that was when the flames shot up into the sky and then fell around Kol's body. Sophie called on the water element and it came and took the fire out. The candles went out and Kol's face began to return to his natural color.

"It worked," Sophie said for the second time that night.

Elijah and Klaus ran over to Kol's body and sat down beside him.

Kol began to stir in his sleep and Elijah and Klaus looked at each other happily.

Kol finally opened his light brown eyes and looked up. He saw the dark sky and then he looked to his left side.

Both Elijah and Klaus were sitting there when Kol said, "Brothers',"

Klaus wiped away a stray tear and nodded at Kol. He usually never cried but this time he just could keep it in. Both Caroline and his brother were alive and that was all that mattered at that moment.

"Soph—" Elijah said before he saw Sophie lying on the ground unconsciously.

"Sophie!" Elijah yelled out and zoomed over to her. "Sophie, sweetheart, open your eyes."

Sophie didn't open her eyes but she said, "It's done,"

Elijah leaned into Sophie's chest and searched for a pulse. When he heard somewhat of a pulse he let out a sigh of relief.

"Is she alright?" Klaus asked.

"Who?" Kol asked.

"The witch that brought you back,"

"Bonnie?" Kol asked with hopefulness in his voice.

"No," Klaus said.

Kol nodded sadly and closed his eyes.

"Sleep now, brother." Klaus said.

Kol nodded sleepily and dozed off.

"Niklaus, I am going to take Sophie inside." Elijah said.

"Alright Elijah, I'll take care of Kol." Klaus said.

Elijah nodded and took Sophie into his arms. She was breathing steadily now.

"Nik!" Klaus heard Rebekah yell from the living room.

"Out here!" Klaus yelled back.

Rebekah came out into the backyard and her clothes were all messed up.

"What happen to you?" Klaus asked worriedly.

Rebekah ignored him because she saw Kol lying on the ground.

"Did it work?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes,"

"Then why isn't he moving?" Rebekah asked.

"He's sleeping Bekah, now tell me what in the world happened to you?"

"Haley," She said.

"Haley?" Klaus asked.

"She's planning something Nik,"

"How do you know this?" Klaus asked.

"I was spying on her."

"Spying on her?"

"What? I've always wanted to be a detective."

"Of course you did, and what did you find out?" Klaus asked.

"She's running with a pack of powerful werewolves. They have some sort of birthmark."

"Birthmark? Which one?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know how to explain it but they're very powerful."

"Did you see them transform?" Klaus asked.

"Yes,"

"And?"

"They're bigger than your average werewolf; they're the same size as you when you turn."

"That's impossible." Klaus said.

"I know, but I saw it!" Rebekah said.

"Is that why you look so unkempt?"

"Yes," Rebekah said. "We have to leave here Nik, for our own safety."

"If you think that I am going to let a pack of dogs take over New Orleans you're wrong." Klaus said before picking up Kol and carrying him into the living room.

"But Nik," Rebekah said.

"If you want to go, go. I won't stop you." Klaus said.

Rebekah huffed and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I was hoping you would say that." Klaus said as he gave Rebekah a small smile.

Stefan was sitting in the room with Liz and Camille when Caroline began to move.

"She's awaking." Stefan whispered.

Camille nodded and got off of the bed. She unlocked the door and stood outside with her ear pressed to the wooden door.

"You must be Camille." Marcel said.

Camille turned to him with her hand on her chest.

"Did I frighten you?" Marcel asked.

"No—I mean yes you did frighten me."

"My apologies," Marcel said.

"Are you Marcel?" Camille asked.

"I am indeed; I am assuming you're out here because your sister is waking up?"

"Yes, Klaus thought it was best if I stood out here." Camille said.

"He was right, come now." Marcel said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here." Camille said stubbornly.

"It seems stubbornness runs in the family." Marcel said as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Camille nodded at him and turned away from him. She put her ear to the door once again and Marcel sighed. He stood there and watched the blonde fiercely.

"Mom?" Caroline asked in a raspy voice.

"Hi sweetheart," Liz said as she went over to her.

"'Not so close Sheriff Forbes." Stefan said.

"Stef?" Caroline asked as she sat up.

"Hey Care," Stefan said.

Caroline began to cough and Stefan handed her a blood bag.

Caroline took the blood bag gratefully and ripped it open. She sucked on the blood and moaned when the B positive hit her tongue.

Caroline finished the blood bag almost immediately and she was feeling slightly better.

"When I woke up, there was a girl." Caroline said.

"Camille," Liz said.

"Camille?"

"You have an identical twin sister Caroline." Liz said.

"But how?"

"It's a long story." Liz sighed.

"Where is she?"

"Are you under control Care?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Caroline said.

"Camille, come in here." Liz yelled out.

When Camille heard her mother she opened the door and Marcel was behind her.

"Wow," Caroline said.

"Yeah," Camille agreed.

"This is crazy." Caroline said.

"I know,"

"Who found you?" Caroline asked.

"Your boyfriend Klaus,"

"Klaus? He is not my boyfriend!"

"Well he should be, because he's a keeper."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do,"

"I'm going to be back." Marcel said.

Camille nodded at him and he left the bedroom.

"Who is that?" Caroline asked.

"Marcel, he's a friend of Klaus'." Camille replied.

"Well that friend is pretty hot." Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"He's okay," Camille said.

"Lies," Caroline said and began to giggle.

Liz looked between her two daughters and she wiped away a stray tear.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Caroline asked.

"I just—you to together, just makes me wonder what life would be like if Camille wasn't taken from me."

"We have time Mom, right Cami?" Caroline asked.

"Right," Camille agreed.

"Caroline?!" Klaus asked as he barged into the bedroom.

"Klaus," Caroline said as she sucked in a breath.

"I missed you sweetheart." Klaus said.

* * *

there you have it. So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Eh?

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


End file.
